One Tuesday Afternoon
by Stacymc2012
Summary: It was just one normal Tuesday afternoon... Right? But what happens after a mysterious guy enters to Cuddy's office, three shots are heard. House, lying next to a defenseless body, can't imagine the source of this trouble. Huddy
1. Chapter 1: Tuesday Morning

**Disclaimer:** If we had owned House, what happened last week would've happened AGES AGO!!!!! =] And since we didn't Karen and I don't own House MD, sorry!

**Stacy's Author's Note:** Well, I've been wanting to write a House/Huddy fic for a while, and have been afraid to, so I asked Karen to do it with me!! And well, this is the product!! I hope you guys enjoy!!! Please Review and let us know if we should continue with this story!

**Karen's (SvufanEOshipper) Note:** Hey Guys! Well, when Stacy asked me to co-write this story, I was so excited! I think it's a great idea! This chapter was written by her, who I ADORE! So enjoy!! And please review!!

* * *

**Chapter One: Tuesday Morning**

Cuddy sat at her desk, deep in thought, and doing paperwork on this particular morning, that had started just like any other hectic morning would for this Dean of Medicine. As much as she loved her job, she had to admit, that she did not love the amount of stress it was constantly putting on her. Then there was Rachel… Her baby. Her daughter. She loved her very much; to the extent that she would give her life for her at any given moment without second thought.

To be honest with herself, this was too much strain, even for her. Running this hospital, having a 9 month-old daughter to care for at home, to have to look after House, and make sure he didn't kill anyone purposely… She was going to crack, and soon. But, she wouldn't pay any attention to the warning signal her subconscious was giving her, just continued working.

The paperwork had seemed to pile up as the day slowly progressed. She was also surprised that House hadn't come into her office yet bothering her about something or another like her always is. _This case must really have him occupied!_ Cuddy smiled triumphantly. She had done well picking this puzzling riddle for him, seeing as he was so engrossed by it that she hadn't heard a word from him.

She hears as someone enters her office without knocking, she whispered to herself "Speak of the Devil…"

"Were you speaking of me? Or thinking of me?" House asked smugly, as he limped toward Cuddy's desk.

Cuddy looked up into his light cerulean eyes, being slightly mesmerized by them for a moment. Finally, she snapped out of it, and asked him, "What do you want House?"

House pouted like a child, "Aw, why must you always think I want something? By the way, your boobs look extra bouncy today!" She glared at him, and he put his hands up in defense, "What! It's true!"

"What do you want House?" She repeated again.

Finally, he was serious, and explained to her: "I need to do a lumbar puncture on my patient."

Cuddy looks at him kind of shocked, "Absolutely not!"

"Cuddy! Why not? I--"

House was interrupted by Cuddy's assistant, "Uh, Dr. Cuddy, you have--" This time House cut off the assistant, "Don't you see that she's busy?"

The assistant looked at House then at Cuddy, slightly intimidated. Cuddy glared at House, "House, I said no, and that's final. Donna, what were you saying?"

Donna smiled somewhat, and continued what she was saying, "Doctor Cuddy? You have a man here to see you."

Cuddy nodded, "Alright, send him in."

House looked at skeptically, "You're just gonna let some stranger just walk into your office?"

Cuddy glared at him yet again, "Don't you have a patient to go cure, **without doing a lumbar puncture**!?!?"

House left the room after making a snarky remark about the man killing Cuddy for being so mean. Cuddy watched him walk out, shaking her head in dismay. She went back to her paperwork, until she heard her office door open once more, at which, she looked up.

A man walked in, a smile on his face, but not the type of smile that is all too comforting. He wore a black leather jacket over a black shirt, dark jeans and black dress shoes. He had brown hair that was slightly spiked; along with very light brown eyes that reminded her an awful lot like Rachel's. She had to admit, this guy was a bit handsome. He put his hand out to her, "Are you Lisa Cuddy?"

She smiled and shook his hand, "Yes, and you are sir?"

He grinned and let go of her hand reaching for his leather jacket's pocket, "Don't worry about who I am… Just know, **you will remember me.**"

Right then, before Cuddy could react, the man brought out a gun.

House was just about to walk into the elevator that would lead him to his office floor. But, as he walked into the elevator, he heard as two gun shots were fired, and moments later, one more. Dropping his cane in the elevator, House tried to limp his way over to Cuddy's office, where he thought to have heard it coming from, as fast as his two legs could take him.

Nothing frightened Dr. Gregory House as much as the scene before him. He rushed over to Cuddy's side, stepping over the limp form of the assaulter. She looked pale, as if about to enter a state of shock, she was sweating, she seemed very dazed. He moved over to feel her pulse to find that her heart was just about ready to pop out of her chest.

Just then, she seemed to come to long enough to let out an agonizing scream of pain, which was when House really noticed that she had a wound. He stood, and saw a bunch of nurses, doctors, and security guards crowding the entrance of her office. House began shouting orders at them, and telling them to hurry up. He got back to Cuddy, slowly situation himself against the wall with her. He gradually moved Cuddy over to his lap when he noticed yet another wound.

"Shit!" House cursed and tried applying pressure on both wounds.

Lisa cried, as the pain soared through her body with force. Her eyes began to flutter open and closed, and her breathing became very shallow. "C'mon Lisa. Stay with me. Don't fall asleep on me… Stay with me baby…"

But Lisa couldn't darkness was overwhelming her, and she couldn't fight it anymore, she had to let go. House watched as she closed her eyes, just as the nurses and doctors ran in. House was now covered in her crimson life force, soaking into his own skin he tried to wake her up, still trying to staunch the blood, "Don't let go, Lisa! C'mon baby don't let go' he repeated the mantra into her ear quietly; just loud enough for her to hear.

House watched as someone produced a bag of saline and someone prepped an emergency room stretched, never leaving her side, this was going to be a long Tuesday.

* * *

**TBC? Or no TBC? We hope you enjoyed!!! Revoew please! And tell us your wonderful thoughts!!! =]**


	2. Chapter 2: Aliens Dominating the World?

**Disclaimer: **If Stacy or I owned something, well... we wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, we would be writing the scripts. But in sight that we aren't, I can tell you: We don't own anything.

**Karen's (SvufanEOshipper) Author's Note: **First, I really want to thank all of you for your beautiful response with Chapter 1. OK, I wrote this chapter and I really hope you like it!

**Stacy's (margret2u) Author's Note: **Aww! You guys all gave amazingly supportive responses to chapter 1! Because of that we decided to write chapter 2. This chapter was written by Karen, and I must say she did an ABSOLUTELY AMAZING JOB on it! I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scarier than Aliens Dominating the World?**

Lots of people stepped in. But, House wasn't paying attention to them, or the man's morbid body three feet away either. All he cared about in that moment was her, Cuddy. She had slowly closed his eyes, having difficulty breathing. Two doctors came to them; they put Cuddy on a stretcher, taking her rapidly to the Emergency Room. House followed them closely, as fast as he could limp. Right then, the pain on the leg had gone somewhere else, to a place that seemed so far away...

The process of taking Cuddy out of danger passed slowly. House, Chase, and many other doctors and nurses were there, helping and hoping the Dean of Medicine would survive. One hour, two hours... the bullets were out, but she had lost so much blood... Three hours, the wounds were closed; Cuddy had been stabilized and taken to another room. House, who had never left her side, was there, sitting in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand and staring at her pale skin.

Flashbacks of many moments together haunted House. From their first kiss, when she was shattered about losing her first little girl, to that recent night, when everything he'd been fantasizing about came true. He squeezed her hand tighter, trying to stop the tears from falling down his face. Against his useless efforts, the cry started. A silent, painful cry. Then he realized that was the first time he ever cried for a woman, after Stacy.

But, Cuddy was not just a woman. She was _the_ woman, the woman he saw every day, the incredibly sexy and beautiful woman, who now was sleeping next to him. He shook his head, trying to dispel the thought that had just struck his mind. What if she... didn't make it? What if she had a heart attack due to the bullet shoot right next to it? No, he couldn't go there, he couldn't think about loosing her.

His tired eyes eventually started closing, each blink became longer and heavier.

_He walked without his cane through Cuddy's house; he searched every room just to make sure she wasn't in any of them. For God's sake, where else could she be?_

"_Lisa!" House shouted, desperately, "Where are you?"_

_After receiving no answer, he went out, maybe she was in the street, maybe she was at the hospital. He took a cab, which took him to the hospital. When he was about to get out of it, he asked the driver,_

"_Have you seen __Lisa Cuddy__?" His voice was almost begging for a 'yes'._

"_Who?" The driver asked, confused._

_He rolled his eyes, "You idiot!" He spatted, the he shut the car's door and ran to the __Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital__ front door. When he entered, he noticed black ribbons hanging from the walls. The fear rushed through his body._

"_Wilson!" He called and his friend turned to him, his eyes red._

"_Where is she? Where's Cuddy?" House asked. Wilson pulled him into a tight embrace._

"_I'm... so... so sorry. She... passed away," Wilson whispered, crying._

"House… House, wake up!" House felt his shoulder being weakly shrugged. He opened his eyes and saw Cuddy, who had reached out to him.

"You shouldn't be awake," He said, scratching his eyes.

"I know. I didn't wake up because I wanted to. Your screams were responsible," Cuddy explained, putting her head on her pillow.

"Screams? Yeah, right." House said, remembering his dream, his heart was still speed up.

"You were yelling: 'No, no!' What were you dreaming about?" She asked as she looked skeptically to him

"Aliens dominating the world... Quite scary..." He lied.

When Cuddy heard the word 'scary', images of her recent experience flashed through her head, but they were all blurry and confusing. She had so many doubts, who was that guy? And why did he shot her? She remembered him pulling the trigger, and then the most heartrending pain spreading through her body, burning the place where the bullet had landed. And after two seconds that seemed like ages, one more shot. After that, everything was unclear. How had she survived with two mortal wounds taking the life from her?

"What happened... after I was shot?" Cuddy asked, searching through her memories.

"I don't know... I just heard three shots and..." House couldn't continue explaining. He did know what she had done, then how he was saving her, but the fact of admitting it to her was... unattainable.

"And what?" She insisted, as both heard someone knocking at the door. Apparently, Chase had been spying on them to see if Cuddy had woken up. House stood up and limped to him.

"I found this by the elevator," Chase announced and showed him the brown cane.

House snatched it from him and asked, "What do you want?"

"Umm, I think we should talk in private." Chase said, as House went out of the room, and he closed the door.

Cuddy stared at them; she could see them through the transparent walls, whose curtains were unfolded. Chase was talking rapidly, so she couldn't read his lips to discover what he was saying. House maintained the same expression during the whole conversation, like someone was informing him about the suddenly resignation of the president.

After 7 minutes of expectation, House entered to her room again. Cuddy noticed he was avoiding her look.

"What did he say?" Cuddy asked when House had sat down again.

He shook his head, with her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Tell me. Was it something bad? House, I have the right to know!" She said, starting to get nervous, and panic a bit.

House shook his head again and he whispered almost incomprehensible words, "I... you... can't know..."

Cuddy exclaimed frantically, "What?! What is it?!" Suddenly, she concerned about someone else, someone who was supposed to be with the babysitter, but not during nights. She looked at the clock, it marked '2:47pm'.

"Where's Rachel? Anybody picked her up?" She asked him, worried.

"Trust me, at the moment; the last thing you should care about is your baby." House answered, with severity.

"Why the hell are you saying such a thing? What's going on?" Cuddy asked, as the fear became deeper. Whatever Chase had told House, was important, so important that at that time, even House looked worried.

* * *

**Want to know what that mysterious conversation was about? Well, review please!! **

**We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!**

**Take care!**

**Karen and Stacy  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Becky

**Disclaimer: **Had Karen and I owned HOUSE M.D., well, let's just say that Cuddy would've NEVER had to adopt Rachel, because House's SUPER SPERM would've gotten her pregnant. But sadly, that did not happen, so, what does that tell you? That Karen and I don't own House.

**Stacy's (margret2u) Author's Note: **Aww Geez!! 3 months! I AM SOOO SORRY!!!! Karen and I BOTH are, we really DID NOT intend on leaving you guys hanging for that long! Sorry! I hope this chapter will help make it all better! I actually wrote this chapter, and we hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! Care to say a few words Karen?

**Karen's (SvufanEOshipper) Author's Note:** Guys, we're SOOO SORRY we left you hanging for 3 months!! Hopefully this chapter will make it up for you. Stacy made an EXCELLENT job with it!! So read & review please!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Becky**

"HOUSE!! TELL ME!! PLEASE!" Lisa begged, clearly concerned about the safety of her infant daughter.

House shook his head, "…Lisa… I... I can't…"

She knew it was serious. He had just used her first name; he ever used it unless it was very serious. She wanted to fight back, and make him tell her, but right when she was about to, a nurse entered to check Cuddy's vitals. She noticed Cuddy's face was really red and she said, "Dr. Cuddy, you might want to calm down, we wouldn't want you to go into cardiac arrest, seeing as one of the gunshot wounds was to your chest. How are you feeling?"

She glared at House and tried to calm down, "I'm okay I guess…"

The nurse smiled, "Okay, any pain?"

House scoffed, "Any pain? She just freakin' got two bullets into her chest and kidney, of course she's in pain!" He snarled.

The nurse turned to him and glared, "Dr. House, I believe the question was directed to Dr. Cuddy, and you should not be in here as I try to examine her."

"You aren't examining her. Examining her would be using that heart listening thingy around your neck to hear her heart and make sure it sounds fine, without murmurs or palpitations… Not asking a gunshot patient if they feel any damn pain!" He said pointedly at the nurse, frustrated with her work ethics.

The nurse and Cuddy sighed, rolling their eyes and both said, "GET OUT HOUSE!"

House sighed and took his cane and walked out of the room. The nurse turned back to Cuddy and smiled, she took the blood pressure cuff and put it around her arm to take her blood pressure. As she waited for the machine to beep, she began to jot things down on Cuddy's chart and she said, "You should've seen the way House was acting in the OR… Not a complete jackass in there."

Cuddy's eyebrows furrowed slightly and she asked, "How so Becky?"

She smiled and wrote down her blood pressure, "He was extremely worried about you… You should've seen him… He kissed your forehead several times and rubbed your head, whispering into your ear."

Cuddy smiled a bit, and she got a vague flashback of somebody whispering into her ear, "_C'mon baby don't let go! Please… Stay with me sweetheart…._" She knew the voice had sounded oddly familiar, but she hadn't been about to place it, until she heard what Becky had said, it kind of seemed to jog her memory.

Becky brought her out of her thoughts, "Wow… For someone who just got shot twice and killed someone, you're doing pretty well."

Lisa smiled, "Thank yo—WHAT!?" She exclaimed realizing what Becky had said at the end, of her sentence.

Becky blushed and shook her head, "No... Nothing... Forget I said anything…"

Cuddy pulled on Becky's arm, her eyes turning dark, "Tell me!"

Becky then whispered, "You killed a man… with a gun shot…. It was self-defense though; you're not being arrested for it…"

Lisa blocked out the rest of what Becky had said after "gunshot." That's when it all came back to her and hit her. The third gunshot. It went into the guy's chest.

_He put his hand out to her, "Are you Lisa Cuddy?"_

_She smiled and shook his hand, "Yes, and you are sir?" _

_He grinned and let go of her hand reaching for his leather jacket's pocket, "Don't worry about who I am… Just know, __**you will remember me.**__"_

_Right then, before Cuddy could react, the man brought out a gun._

_She felt as two shots went into her body, and before the pain began, she managed to get the gun out of his hands and into her own, he swung to punch her, just as she pulled the trigger, sending him to fall back as he died._

She paled and shuddered as she said, "I…I… I k-killed… Someone… I… I'm… a killer…"

She was shocked, of course she was, who wouldn't be after realizing they had KILLED somebody? Her skin turned lighter than ever, and she began to shake slightly as her breathing became very shallow. Becky looked at Cuddy slightly concerned, "Doctor Cuddy? Are you alright?"

House, who'd been watching the entire thing from the window outside Cuddy's room, quickly entered the room, leaning heavily on his cane, "What the hell did you just do!?"

Becky jumped slightly, "I...uhh…I didn't do any--"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!?" House screamed, as he tried to calm Lisa down.

"I just… I.. I told her about the guy and that--" Becky tried to explain, but was cut off by House again, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE BASTARD!?"

"I… I told her she… that she killed him…." Becky said scared.

"YOU IDIOT!" House spat, and took a flashlight out of his jacket pocket and put it in front of Cuddy's eyes, noting that her were dilated, and that she had a very absent look in her eyes. Her breathing was shallow, and she was sweating bullets, for lack of a better word.

He knew what was coming next; she had gone into shock, so the next logical thing was: she was going to crash. "Get me a crash cart!!! NOW!!!"


End file.
